Welcome!
by Kiria Sanae
Summary: AU. Rumah baru, problem baru. Karena ayahnya mendapat panggilan, Artur dan keluarganya harus pindah ke ibu kota. Dan di rumah barunya, seseorang (atau sesuatu) menyambutnya. JoshuaxArtur, Sho-ai, teenager!Artur, inhuman!Joshua. Warnings inside. Like? RnR. Don't like? Don't read. reviews are loved.


Welcome!

by: Kiria Sanae

Rate: T?

Warning: AU, gaje, aneh, OOC, Sho-ai, typo(s), Inhuman!Joshua, dst, dsb, dll

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem by Nintendo/Intelligence System

A/N: Yo~ (lagi-lagi) Kiria Sanae disini XD. Masih tetap stand by dengan rencana jahat untuk membuat kerusuhan di fandom FE Indonesia. Dan sekarang buat fic dengan pairing JoshuaArtur. FUWAHAHAHAHA *dikeroyok* ehem.. nggak suka? Tekan tombol back sebelum kejang-kejang ditempat #plaks! Btw, disini Artur umurnya masih 15 tahun ceritanya.. .w.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

...

Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut orange tengah sibuk merapikan kamarnya. Kamar barunya, di rumah barunya. Ya, kota ini bukan merupakan tempatnya dibesarkan. Dia dan keluarganya pindah dari desa yang cukup jauh, karena ayahnya, yang merupakan seorang pastur terkenal mendapat panggilan untuk melayani di St. Elimine (oke.. ini rada nyambung ke Rekka no Ken), sebuah gereja besar yang terdapat di ibukota. Sebenarnya ia tak rela untuk pindah, karena ia harus meninggalkan Lute, yang merupakan teman baiknya, dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Untunglah barang yang dibawanya tidak begitu banyak sehingga tidak memakan waktu lama untuk dirapikan.

Dia berbaring di kasur, merasakan atmosfir disekitarnya dan mengamati baik-baik kamar barunya itu. Kamar yang cukup luas, fasilitasnya juga lengkap. Ada lemari, TV, meja belajar, beberapa rak, lampu tidur, dan lain lain. Lengkap sudah. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ayahnya tidak perlu membayar mahal untuk singgah di rumah yang lumayan ini, benar-benar aneh.

Baru saja dia berniat untuk memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ada sekelebat bayangan hitam yang lewat dalam sekejap di langit-langit kamarnya. Melihat itu, mata pemuda itu kembali terbuka lebar, lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa, tidak ada apa-apa yang aneh. Dia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Meskipun anak seorang pastur, dia mempunyai ketakutan terhadap hal-hal gaib. Saat kecil dia pernah melihat makhluk gaib itu dengan matanya sendiri, makhluk itu benar-benar menyeramkan. saat itu dia ketakutan, lalu menangis kencang sampai ibunya menenangkannya. Ketakutan itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Dia berusaha menyangkalnya dengan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasi semata.

"Artur, apa kau masih bangun?" sebuah suara yang lembut memanggilnya dari lantai bawah. Suara ibunya. "Kalau masih bangun, turunlah sebentar, nak!" lanjutnya.

"Iya, bu!" Jawab Artur dengan keras agar terdengar oleh ibunya yang ada di bawah. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar dan bergegas menuju tangga.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan tangga. Lagi-lagi perasaan ini lagi. Kali ini dia merasa seseorang-atau sesuatu- mengawasinya. Benar-benar atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan. Artur menuruni tangga dengan cepat, berharap perasaan tidak enak ini lenyap.

...

"Nah, Artur, kemari" Panggil sang ayah saat melihat dirinya sudah sampai di ujung tangga.

"Ada apa, ayah, ibu?" Tanya Artur.

"Ayah dan ibu harus pergi sebentar. Kami ada urusan di luar. Maaf ya, kami tidak bisa menemanimu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kami tinggal?" Terang ibunya, dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Sebenarnya Artur takut, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak boleh menjadi anak manja yang egois. Dia harus berusaha mengusir hal-hal buruk yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu" Jawab Artur, mencoba tersenyum.

"Baik, kami pergi dulu.." Pamit ayahnya sambil mengelus pelan surai lembut Artur.

"Hati-hati di jalan..". Disambut dengan lambaian tangan dari kedua orangtuanya.

...

Artur menghela nafas. Sudah satu setengah jam dia terlentang di kasur nyamannya, tapi tak kunjung bisa terlelap. Dia sudah mengusahakan berbagai cara untuk dapat membuat dirinya tidur. Entah itu dengan memejamkan matanya, menutupi kepalanya dengan guling, menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut, menghitung domba (?), dan cara-cara lainnya, tapi sayangnya dia tak kunjung bisa tidur. Dia menyerah, dan memilih untuk bangkit, mungkin akan keluar sebentar. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan atmosfir rumah ini.

Dia lagi-lagi beranjak, hendak keluar dari kamar tersebut. Tapi dia berhenti, kali ini di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Di belakangnya ada sesosok makhluk berambut merah panjang, tengah tiduran di kasur, dan sedang memperhatikan Artur sambil tersenyum. Namun saat sang surai orange menoleh, mata _topaz_ indahnya tidak mendapati apapun. Dia semakin merinding.

Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya saat itu juga.

Jujur, Artur tidak menyukai lorong gelap yang harus dilewatinya terlebih dahulu untuk menuju tangga. Sudah remang-remang, horor, lorongnya cukup panjang pula. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat, berharap meninggalkan tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Tapi dia terlonjak, saat melihat sesosok bayangan di ujung lorong, tepat di sebelah tangga. Gelapnya lorong menutup kemungkinannya untuk dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Sosok itu mendekat, tetapi Artur berjalan mundur perlahan. Sosok itu makin dekat. Artur serasa ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya menyadari bahwa kaki makhluk itu tidak menapak tanah. Dia takut, benar-benar terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Dia menutup rapat matanya, tidak berani melihat wujud makhluk itu, yang dikiranya mengerikan. Dia hanya berharap sosok itu segera pergi. Namun sepertinya ada sepasang tangan yang meraih kedua sisi pipinya. Dingin. Artur merasakan sepasang tangan itu dingin. Benar-benar bukan suhu normal makhluk yang masih hidup. Jadi intinya, dia bukan makhluk hidup. Artur mulai gemetaran.

"_Artur.."_ Dia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Suara yang indah.. Apakah berasal dari sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu?

"_Artur, wujudku tidak semenyeramkan apa yang kau bayangkan kok.."_ Kata sosok itu lagi sambil tersenyum, yang sayangnya senyum menawannya tidak bisa dilihat Artur yang masih menutup mata.

Tak lama kemudian Artur merasa sesuatu yang lembab dan dingin menekan bibirnya. Artur terpaksa membuka matanya karena kaget. Makhluk itu menciumnya! Dia dicium makhluk gaib! Namun karena dia membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas sekarang. Diluar dugaan Artur, ternyata sosok itu begitu.. rupawan. Dengan rambut merah panjang yang agak berantakan, ditutupi dengan topi, dan kulit yang pucat—menandakan bahwa dia sudah mati. Sayangnya kakinya tak menapak. Masih dengan senyumnya.

Artur masih syok. Sekaligus terpukau melihat makhluk yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"K—k—kau siapa?" tanya Artur pada lelaki yang entah tanpa tubuh atau tanpa nyawa dihadapannya ini.

"_Namaku Joshua. Penghuni tempat ini"_

Artur diam.

"_Mulai sekarang, kita akan tinggal bersama, kan?" _Lanjutn Joshua sambil menyeringai jahil.

**~Owari~**

**A/N: Selesaaaaaai~ *tepar di keyboard lappie*, terimakasih bagi yang mau baca ide gila saya ini. :'D buat someone-in-particular, maaf karena nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan anda tentang JoshuaArtur yang humor-romance dan malah ngebuat cerita beginiaaaan D'X *sujud*.**

**Akhir kata, **

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
